Maelstrom: New Life
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: AU. Naruto has defeated Akatsuki, he lies in bed due to his injuries. He's then betrayed and killed by his teammates. Kyubi makes a deal with Shinigami. Now Naruto has to face a new set of enemies alongside some old ones. What's this Shinigami claims him to be his apprentice. Harem Fic, minor crossovers.
1. Prologue: Death is only the Beginning

**Maelstrom: New Life**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Prologue: Death is only the Beginning**

* * *

'_Ripples…'_

'_Ripples everywhere…'_

'_Where am I?' _Floating in the middle of a watery void, the young man felt underwater yet he didn't feel distressed at all. If anything he wished to sink even deeper to escape the pain within his chest…he clutched his chest, right above his heart as bubbles of air escaped his mouth instead of an agonizing scream. He felt cold…so very cold…

*Jolt*

Dark electricity flared out his navel, keeping him from shutting his eyes.

'_What the hell!' _he pulled his hand from above his heart to his navel, and then he noticed the blood covering his palm.

'_I'm bleeding…'_

"_Yes you are…"_ a chilling voice reverberated through the place, _"And it's more of Limbo than Hell."_

This time the voice felt right beside him, looking to his side he witnessed in all his glory the white masked Grim Reaper, the Shinigami _'I'm dead aren't I.'_

"_What gave it away your lack of a heartbeat or my charming personality?" _Shinigami deadpanned clearly bored, _"To put it bluntly yes you're dead but you're soul isn't."_

'_I don't understand…Sasuke killed me.'_

"_Yes he did but before your time, you finished off the major enemies of your land Akatsuki, Tobi, Kabuto etc, etc…brought peace to the lands blah, blah…and all the while you were still screwed over by Konoha. Denied your heritage, your right to marriage and your dream of being Hokage…I have to ask what the hell have you been smoking boy!" Shinigami spoke frustrated "Countless scenarios were done and what you did was the least possible result, you should've just burned them all and started anew."_

'_And give them the satisfaction of proving their words right!'_

"_As if their words would matter, look where it landed you…killed by your so called best friend after being forced to watch the murder of Shion and your unborn child. You were the Elemental Nation's Hero, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you died without even an heir to carry on your name."_

'_Will you send me back so that I can kill Sasuke and Sakura…?'_

"_It is not right for the dead to walk among the living a whole lot of laws would be broken resulting in a giant pile of paperwork and a major migraine for me." _Shinigami waved his hand and continued _"But you don't have to worry of punishing those two clowns, the village had finally turned around about you, too little too late though but they did turn around and instead of praising Sasuke and Sakura they screamed for their heads. Shocked Sasuke escaped, Sakura was captured and was punished by Tsunade for what she did to Shion."_

'_Was she not executed?'_

"_Oh, Sakura was carrying the child of the Uchiha, so Tsunade ordered the capture of Sasuke Uchiha before Sakura's term is over. The same day that you were killed representatives from the other villages appeared there with some proposals for their great savior, but seeing you dead they spread the word to their Kage needless to say they were enraged and ordered a kill on sight on Sasuke Uchiha's ass, he soon became the most unpopular man in the Nations, even the Samurai who remain neutral sought his head, but Tsunade convinced them to change their orders to capture by any means necessary."_

'_No doubt because of the civilian council hounding her…'_

"_Unlikely cause Tsunade and the Shinobi Council tore apart the Civilians after it was revealed that you were the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, anyway you good friend Kazekage Gaara Sabaku personally fought and brought down Sasuke, ironic justice that Sasuke killed you when both your arms and legs were broken so were his crushed beyond recognition by Gaara. It was nearly nine months by now and Sasuke was brought before Sakura who despite desperate pleas from Sasuke was poisoned by Tsunade killing her child first and then her, and Sasuke wasn't killed no he was given a much worse fate, his eyes were put out, using her knowledge of poisons she gave him one that sterilized him and she threw him in a cell to rot for the remainder of his days."_

'_So ends the Uchiha line.'_

"_Not really Itachi Uchiha secretly married a Kunoichi from Frost and sired 4 kids." _Seeing Naruto's look of surprise and apprehension,_ "Don't worry they are a much better and humble lot, they learned from both their parents that the Sharingan doesn't make you invincible and are well aware of both their father's deeds and their uncle's who they share no love of and shed no tears for his punishment. If any tears they shed it was for their unborn cousin who was punished for the sins of the parents. At the moment I think those kids their mother and her family moved to Konoha forging an alliance with Frost and perhaps renewing the Uchiha in new light. But they do have their work cut out for them."_

'_I hope they have no hardships in their endeavors.'_

"_They won't, now moving on to your predicament… the reason you're here and not moved on is because of Kyūbi tethering her soul to yours in an attempt to bring you back but your body has already died so I can't let you back, but I've been speaking with Kyūbi for a while now trying to convince her to release your soul but she wouldn't budge and so I struck a deal with her, I'd send you back in an alternate realm alive as yourself along with the souls of all the women who fell for you, now she has already moved to your physical body to prepare it for you and the women's souls including Shion' have been sent back…and it's time for you to go as well."_

Seeing his questioning look, Shinigami answered _"Don't fret, Kyūbi took your chakra with her and all your memories knowledge and skill is imbedded in your soul so you'll carry that with you once you move into your new body, you'll merge with the existing soul gaining whatever memories or skills it possesses as well. A word of caution as you go this world is a hell of a lot more trouble than your own."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow but question that statement, remembering something he asked _'How long was I dead and what did you mean proposals?'_

"_Well time has no meaning in this place no doubt you feel like you've died no more than five minutes ago because honestly in here that's all the time that's elapsed and by proposals…what do you think."_ Shinigami spoke knowingly, Naruto's eyebrow twitched feeling that Shinigami was giving him a perverted smile behind the mask. Shinigami raised a finger _"Do me a favor, would you use some swords while you're at it."_

Naruto lightly nodded giving the Shinigami a smirk, Shinigami laughed _"You are the only guy who has smiled at me twice, me! The death god! First as an infant now as a soul, you'd probably be the only man who could ever claim to meet me in person twice."_

"_Well then without further adieu, bye… bye…"_ Shinigami pushed Naruto lightly downwards, Naruto soon felt himself fall without any resistance speeding away by the second.

'_Ahh…'_ was all that escaped his lips.

* * *

Yo, hiya

It's me Kronos Titan of time here with an honest to goodness Original,

Though it's been adopted from DnBcozy, his fic **TUAOA: Naruto's New Life** but I only took the concept and hope to write it in a whole new and original way.

No Flames please, if any please hand them over to the 'I don't give a shit' counter, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Review please, really review all my Fic' while you're at it.


	2. New Life

**11Maelstrom: New Life**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: New Life**

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto awoke with a start, his heart pounding as he crashed off his bed.

"Ow…wait Ow?" Naruto pushed himself off the floor and stood before a mirror in the room which he recognized as the Namikaze clan home, he pinched and stretched his cheeks, "It's not a dream I'm alive, I'm alive…I'm _alive._"

It looked like he was back to his 16 year old self, he looked about the same, whisker marks are the same, dressed in his boxers and wife beater. Hair seemed a bit longer he ran his through it, _'What the…I've got silky hair…that can't be a good sign, maybe my other self had enough time to care for hair and train too. I sure didn't bother with it much.'_

'_I look like a freaking supermodel.'_ He pulled up the wife beater to get a good look at his chest; he was ripped not like a wrestler but definitely supermodel material he noticed that he held no scars he, not even the ones inflicted on him by Sasuke. He touched the skin above his heart and felt his heartbeat, Ba-bump…

Ba-bump…

Ba-bump…

Knock, Knock… Naruto was startled by the knocking on his door, a voice he heard only once in his life came from the other side of the door. "Naruto, Sochi (son) you okay. I heard some crashing noises…"

"I'm fine, just a bad dream is all."

"I told you not to party last night, well in any case get down here for breakfast and train for your big match. Now don't you give me any lip about hating training, this is Suki, Kohana and Hinata's future we're talking about after all."

"Yeah, I hear you. I'll be down in a sec." Naruto nearly cried tears of joy, for his entire childhood he wished to hear that voice and he would've too if he wasn't just as confused.

Why was he confused, for the voice behind that door was none other than Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze his mother…

'_What in heaven's name is going on? Who're Suki and Kohana?'_ Naruto frantically got ready and headed to the dining room apprehensively, sliding the door open he was greeted by his parents both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, their appearance the same as the day he first saw them, except for the frown on his father's face.

"Naruto you had better work hard, don't think Kakashi or your other opponents are gonna go easy on you just because you're the Hokage's kid it'll be all the more reason for them to humble you, and don't even think about pulling the 'I killed the Kyūbi' card for that is neither here nor there. You're not invincible nor are you Kami remember that, to help you realize this you are barred from using Hiraishin during your fight, is that understood." Minato spoke firmly thought he looked like he was about to continue but a glare from Kushina silenced him.

Naruto had a plethora of emotions in him at the moment and didn't know what to think, be angry that his father was handicapping him in a fight while he seemed to have a good reason for it, sad that his dad seemed to lack faith in him or happy that he was being scolded by his dad, Naruto just settled and spoke in an even tone "No problem, dad. I guarantee you'll be in for quite the surprise during the fight."

Minato seemed taken aback "Well it seems you've matured a bit, I'm proud that you didn't throw a temper tantrum over this. Well I'm off; I have some meetings to attend to. Naruto please don't get into any trouble."

"Tou-san wait! Is the date set." Naruto asked curious about this fight, but if he was gonna fight he might as well know when he's gotta do it.

"Oh ho, looking for some extra training time are we. Unfortunately for you the date is set and cannot be changed, you have 2 months to prepare." With that Minato disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I've got to learn that jutsu." Naruto said grinning slightly; Kushina raised an eyebrow "Well aren't you a surprise today, interested in Shunshin when you got something that goes faster. I'll teach you if you want but that and Rasengan isn't gonna cut it against your opponents; even basic knowledge of the _Ogame Ryū__(Giant Tortoise Style) _will not help. If you had listened a year ago…no I'll not berate you Sochi you have enough of that from your dad and the rest of the village, you got two months time, train your ass off and I know you can beat them."

"I'll beat their asses, Dattebayo! You watch Kaa-chan." Naruto chirped happily and went off to have a bath and train, all the while his mother stared dumbly at his back surprised _'Dattebayo? I haven't heard him say that since he was 9, especially after that incident…'_ tears sprung from her as she was filled with joy _'he called me Kaa-chan again, maybe he's finally realized his mistakes, maybe the fight doesn't need to humble him. The way he's acting now, he's more than ready to marry the three.'_

.

Naruto let the water wash over him, confused but not really worried. Nothing could be better he had his parents, but what was this fight they kept talking about and what did his mother mean that the future of 3 girls depend on the outcome of this battle. Naruto nearly slapped himself for even pondering about them, didn't Shinigami say that Kyūbi had already moved to the body before him so, he might as well have a chat with the fox and get the answers he needs.

He closed his eyes and focused on his mindscape more on the seal willing himself to enter it, instead of that sensation he felt two arms surround his chest and a tongue flicked at his ear lobe. Shivers ran down his spine as a mouth suckled on the nape of his neck, he found himself at full mast downstairs trying to ignore it as long as he can he turned in a swift movement grabbing the figure by the arms and pinning it to the shower wall.

"Ooh master, ravage me…" her lust filled voice grated on his willpower, his blue eyes locked with the girl's red slit eyes, eyes that were begging him to take her…his own eyes began to wander as he took in every curve and feature of her beautiful _wet _body, olive skin, cascading crimson hair with two fox-like ears atop her head and nine long crimson tails trailing from her behind, her large bust pressed against his chest…

"Kyūbi? But the seal…"

"Means nothing in this realm, the seal is just meant to hold me not stop me. A little gift from Shinigami-sama."She licked his cheek but Naruto gave her a questioning look, she pouted "I was never sealed in Mito hence I was never sealed in your mother and hence Tobi had no reason to attack the Leaf on your birth. When I say 'I', meaning Kyūbi of this realm."

"If you were never sealed then what…" Kyūbi answered him before he finished "Actually a very clever use of demonic chakra, a simple clone empowered with a tail's worth of chakra, which lasted till you drained it. Once the clone dissipated and the Yōki absorbed, everyone thought I died inside you and hailed you a hero."

Kyūbi continued with an amused look "Which by the way you took to your head, you really will not like how the 'you' of this realm turned out."

"I dread to ask but please explain." Naruto questioned her.

Kyūbi smirked "Arrogant, lazy, good for nothing womanizing scum who finds his looks are more important than his Shinobi training…not that I'm complaining about that part now that you're back, but moving on he hung on the laurels of your parents names and believes everything will be handed to him for that reason alone and once he learned _Rasengan (Spiral Ball)_ and _Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)_ he believed himself to be invincible so to sum it all up basically you were exactly like Sasuke Uchiha of our realm."

Kyūbi pressed on "Plus you're not very liked by the female population or the Shinobi one for that matter, the only reason you graduated from the Academy was because your instructors wanted to get in your good graces and thus in your father's so they gave you enough information about the exams beforehand. You're still on team 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno before you say anything know that they are nothing like ours; Sasuke here is more humble and seeks to only best his brother, Sakura trains more and is actually dating Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake trains everyone but you just refuse training, preferring to care for your looks instead, Sasuke and Sakura try and keep you on the right path all for the fact that the three of you have been best friends since you were 3. That alone is the only reason they didn't give up on you while everyone else did so, moving on you've graduated hardly 2 months ago the age for graduating the academy is apparently till your sixteenth year. Because of the demons and supernatural beings apart from the Bijū that walk around, so you have to be better prepared."

Naruto had waterfall tears, "Ok what about this fight and three girls' fates."

"Oh, basically it's a marriage contract between Hinata Hyūga, Suki Uchiha, Kohana Senju and you. Knowing how much of a prick you are and you'd probably abuse them the conditions were applied that if you could prove yourself in battle then you could marry them if not then they'd be married off to certain unscrupulous men of high social standing." Kyūbi saw Naruto's shocked look and explained "Oh this was proposed by Danzō Shimura when the contracts were to be contested, the parents have no choice it's either a prick at home or a foreign prick. To refuse outright would possibly hurt some high ranked clientele of the leaf."

"Who're Kohana and Suki?"

Kyūbi gained a tick mark, "Here I am naked in the shower with you and instead of jumping me you're interrogating, you're such a put-off."

Naruto sighed and smashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and causing her to moan, Naruto pulled back after a minute "Sorry, Kyū but it has to wait, I've got other priorities at the moment."

Kyū nodded ears drooping sadly "Well to answer your question, Suki is Sasuke's twin sister and Kohana is the daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade. In this realm you've known each other since childhood but you grew apart after the incident when you were 9. That Yōki clone was sealed inside you when you were 7 so the Yōki didn't latch on to your system completely yet so when you were 9 you were attacked by a few Kitsune demons and Suki and Kohana were there, they got hurt and you in a rage tapped into the Yōki which fed off and fueled your rage causing you to burn through it faster than needed and fight off the Kitsune so end result is that you won but absorbed the Yōki entirely causing everyone to think you killed me, but there was a price as a large amount of Yōki was absorbed so quickly it had an adverse effect on your personality as it enhanced your darker qualities. Which I'm willing to bet my tails was the entire reason for those demons' to attack, over time if you had absorbed the Yōki it would've boosted your chakra level tenfold and the effect on your personality would've been correctable."

"Great! Just great! How the hell am I supposed to explain the sudden change in personality and the sudden rise in skills, it'll be suspicious they could lock me up thinking I'm a spy or mentally unstable or I tell them the truth and they just throw me in the loony bin! Damned if I do, damned if I don't! I'm not gonna leave the girls to their fates…"

"And you don't have to. You can use this to your advantage, if you make them believe you never changed to begin with that this is your true self." Naruto had a thoughtful look as he listened to Kyū' suggestion.

"Work with something that's my strength, Masks. That'll work; I was able to deceive the old man and the village before so this should be good to." Kyū nodded at Naruto's words and added "Even if they question your reasons, you've been able to read emotions since the incident a side effect of the sudden Yōki dispersal and you were able to sense the emotions of the entire village and of demon spies and their intentions as well. I went through those memories and could conclude that numerous demons had taken an interest in you and the power you possessed, feared you cause of the possible powers you could manifest due to your Uzumaki heritage so to protect yourself you had to create this 'mask' of sorts to throw off the spies."

Kyū pumped her fist up enthusiastically "This is perfect and the demons that had planned on eliminating you on your first mission outside the village will be caught unawares to your sudden rise in power and skill."

Naruto of course didn't disagree, nope he was too mesmerized by the bouncing bust Kyū showcased for him, blushing Naruto looked away "Well what are we waiting for let me join with my other self and prepare for the coming fight."

"I'm afraid right now that is not possible, let's move to the Forest of Death. There I've prepared a secret base so as to hide the flux of energy that is bound to happen during the merger." Kyū spoke wagging tails.

Naruto nodded again turning away from the nude fox, "Oh and Kyū…"

"Yes master."

"Don't forget to remind me to take pictures of everyone's expressions once I start kicking ass, they'll be priceless." Naruto shared a smirk with Kyū as she nodded and disappeared into the seal.

.

Naruto walked towards training ground 44 AKA 'The Forest of Death' right after he learned the hand signs for the _Shunshin (Body Flicker)_ from his mother. He walked through the Konoha streets to see if there was anything different but the place looked the same, more stores for weapons and anti-demon stuff if anything.

'_Well at least the glares are the same, subtle but the same.'_ Naruto thought as he walked by many Shinobi and Kunoichi, big difference is that there were a higher number of Shinobi in Konoha whether this is a result of no Kyūbi attack or not he couldn't say.

He noticed the bowing Civilians and Shinobi and he also felt their emotions 'anger', but the most prominent was the feeling of 'greed' but the most shocking was 'lust' Naruto of course steered clear of them.

Naruto wasn't paying attention and because of this a ball slammed into his face, "Ok who was the wise…"

"G-Gomen Naruto-sama." A small pink haired girl whimpered "C-Can I-I have m-my ball b-back, p-please."

Naruto blinked comically and nearly smacked himself for the reputation his other self seemed to have built, Naruto picked up the ball and handed it to her while patting her head "Be careful next time ok, here have a candy."

She skeptically sniffed the candy a few times before snatching it away and disappearing into the crowd but not before she gave Naruto a wide smile. Naruto was not oblivious to the Shinobi tensing but he was stunned when he saw the girl's eyes, _'They're like mine…She's my replacement in this world!'_

"**Ah so you met Yachiru."** Kyū spoke to Naruto.

'_Yachiru? Who is she?'_

"**A Cat demon Hanyō (Half demon), she is everything you were as a kit, you will find that in this realm this is common Jinchūriki are tolerated since it is well known that the Rikudō Sennin was one as well but Hanyō are despised as abominations by both human and demons, humans more so due to religious groups and their propaganda. Surprisingly Iwa and Kumo are more accepting of them seeing them no differently than Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit). I didn't mention Yachiru before cause it was necessary that you act yourself."**

'_Let me guess, my other self would've been very rude to her. Why is she so hated?'_ Naruto thought noticing the shocked expressions of the nearby civilians, heck he noticed even Chōji and Ino who were following him for a while had shocked looks which only increased when he winked in their direction and used _Shunshin_.

Naruto appeared before the training grounds gates, his body on autopilot as Kyū took over while continuing their conversation **"Rude would be an understatement, your other self put her down on more than one occasion even tried to harm her but because of your actions this day the seeds of doubt will be planted in their hearts. There are no exact reasons for the hatred; she is the first pure blood Hanyō to be born in Konoha for almost fifty years…"**

'_First Pure Blood…?'_

"**Well like I said Hanyō are kinda common especially during the clan war period so there were plenty of them during the founding of the village so plenty of people in the village today maybe quarter demon or even less. Orochimaru for instance is quarter Shirohebi (White Snake) and he tries help out the girl from time to time when he's not training his pupils, on missions or trying to talk some sense into you."**

'_Hold on…Orochimaru is still in the village!'_

"**Did I forget to mention the Sannin are not split in this realm, Orochimaru is quite loyal to the village and is Kohana' godfather, adopted father to Anko, sensei to Kabuto and a sort of pseudo uncle to you. I have to say the Sannin of this realm are 3 times stronger than our own." **

'_Well at least I won't have to worry about Orochimaru and Kabuto, this world isn't so bad.' _Naruto came to a stop at a large tree, which he was sure didn't exist in his realm. It was three times thicker than and just as tall as the surrounding trees, he touched the bark which glowed revealing an intricate sealing array spreading out in the shape of a 13ft door and opening inward. Naruto walked through revealing a wooden staircase spiraling downwards to a large wide training ground.

'_You built this!'_ Naruto asked amazed, he could see the seals faintly and noticed their complexity in everything climate control, simulations but most important hiding one's presence. In this ground Naruto was undetectable even if he had _Hiraishin_ seals on him, his father couldn't come to him without Naruto's permission. Hell the place looked like a world within a world complete with sky, clouds and the sun.

"**Yup, threw in a Hot spring that heightens one's regeneration capability as well. So you can train and heal simultaneously not to mention that it also regenerates one's stamina so if decide to get dirty we could go on for days on end."** Kyū giggled perversely causing Naruto to sweat drop, **"In any case you might as well get to training here, once the merger is complete that is. I suggest relearning Rasengan but one handed this time."**

'_How…' _

"**Did you think I just sat in my cage quietly, no I watched, I learnt ever since Mito but your seal is a bit more lenient than both Mito and Kushina's so what you learnt I learnt."**

"Kyū you're beautiful!" Naruto said with a smirk as he sat cross-legged in the shade of a tree preparing for the merger of his soul and his counterpart's soul.

"**Ain't that the truth?" **

* * *

Yo, Yo

Adopted from DnBcozy, his fic **TUAOA: Naruto's New Life**

What did you guys think, good…bad…needs work don't hesitate to ask me in the reviews…

And yes this is an alternate timeline, so I guess the AU tag would've fit.


	3. Yellow Sword, Crimson Tail

**Maelstrom: New Life**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Yellow Sword, Crimson Tail**

* * *

'_Ow my head…Why was my other self such an ass, oh great I'm insulting myself. Well better get on with what the Shinigami wants of me, Have to wonder why he asked me to get a hold of the Raijin no ken (Sword of the Thunder god).'_

"_**Forget that, I don't mind a weapon like that but did he basically order us to babysit…what kind of test is that…this wasn't part of our deal damn it!"**_

_*****Flashback*****_

Shinigami gave Naruto a wide smile "Y'know if you missed me so badly you could've just called or do you have a fetish for near death experiences."

Naruto noticed that he was in his mindscape before the Kyūbi's seal, he growled in annoyance not his fault really it's just he merged with his other self which was quite explosive, especially in his head "It's not like I had a choice, especially the damn near death experiences what's with you throwing them at me."

"Not my department really…you have to take it up with my mother Izanami, she wants to see how far you can go despite the obstacles in your path." Shinigami said as he drew a circle in the ground without touching it.

Naruto grew curious "What obstacles?"

"Now that would telling wouldn't it. In any case I'm not here to get into a heated existential discussion on life, I know that you're getting ready for the big fight am I right…" Shinigami didn't even wait for Naruto confirm "Well I have a test for you, you've already seen that the stigma you endured as a _Jinchūriki (Power of Human Sacrifice)_ has been moved on to the _Hanyō_ of this world, in the long run I want you get rid of the hate for them, anyway you can if you have to bring about peace with the _Yōkai_ then you had better get started… For the moment though I want you to get…"

Naruto waited with bated breath as Shinigami drew out his sentence "The _Raijin no ken (Sword of the Thunder god)_."

Naruto face faulted "What! Why the heck would I want the _Raijin_? What's with the test?"

"Well, I must test my Avatar after all and my Avatar needs weapons that would showcase his standing, hence the _Raijin_." Shinigami laughed at Naruto's expression "If you're shocked with that, listen to this you can get the _Raijin_ but you can't use it in battle, but you must use the same in battle."

A giant paw struck between Shinigami and Naruto **"This was not part of the deal, he is not a slave to the gods and he is not your slave. Find someone else…"**

Shinigami chuckled as his energy flared out causing both Naruto and Kyūbi to keel beneath it "Remember! I saved him and took a deal when I had no obligation to. Even when you had moved out little Kyūbi I could've taken the boy's soul, deal or no deal but it's only because I like the boy that we're even having this discussion."

Releasing the pressure and his cold voice returning to his apathetic but slightly cheerful voice, "Besides I'm not like the other gods, Naruto is a…business partner not a slave and I rather have him prove his worth to me and the other gods through a battery of tests…which honestly whether I tell him to or no he'd do them regardless like the Hanyō thing."

"Besides the gains are exceptional, no jumping to power. Whatever power you have is your own and that is all you'd need, I won't be dropping bloodlines or power boosts like some damn video game character…ok maybe a slight boost if you do what I know you'll with the _Raijin_."

"And that would be?" Shinigami shrugged at Naruto's question, "Use your imagination…"

Ignoring Naruto's annoyance Shinigami continued "But let me give you a little something extra…" a purple flame exploded from his hand and lanced at Naruto's chest, Naruto surprised held his arms in defense but the fire seemed to crawl over him as soon as it touched him and it didn't even seem singe his hair as it sank into him.

Shinigami smiled, which was quite a scary sight, "Your ability to sense emotions has been upgraded…damn it and I worked so hard at not sounding like some video game character…" he sighed and continued "A skill my avatars would possess is the ability to discern the innocent from the guilty, well you can do that and more especially the truly wicked if you judge or as I would say reap their souls for me, and if you rack up enough I can give you some interesting stuff even resurrect the dead, no strings attached."

"**In other words you want him to do your job…"**

"More or less, Ah finally some vacation time…" Naruto actually got a tick mark for that, Shinigami gave Naruto a serious look "About the neko Yachiru…"

Naruto interrupted him "Say no more, I know what I got to do about her."

"Excellent." Shinigami waved a hand revealing a map of Fire Country, soon two dots appeared upon it one yellow and the other spirit blue, "The Yellow is your target, but I do suggest you go through the town that's highlighted blue first for your choice may save 5 lives."

With that Naruto awoke.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

"I don't really mind, Kyū. It's not like I'd abandon the girl when she's in the same position as I am…was." Naruto said as he ran across the rooftops scanning the village grounds for the pink head, he found her near the Hokage Monument with plenty of paint cans nearby, _'She didn't…oh damn she did.'_

Naruto stared at the now vandalized Monument and couldn't help but crack up, here he was spectating when first it was him who did it. She spotted him but he gave chase and soon caught her, "Ah please don't hurt me."

Naruto smirked evilly "Oh I'm not gonna hurt you not yet."

Sensing Chakra signatures closing in on his position, Naruto quickly performed Hiraishin back to the training ground knowing no one was watching but he missed the pair of lavender pearl eyes that had been watching.

Back in the ground he dropped the girl, who immediately moved her back against a boulder and bared her claws "You hurt me and I'll hurt you."

"Fair enough but I'm not gonna hurt you Yachiru-chan." Naruto spoke calmly; Kyūbi appeared in her human form beside him in a crimson flash.

Yachiru looked bewildered as she saw Kyūbi, sensing her power and acknowledging her leadership due to scent alone, frightened out of her wits she began to cry "Wahh…P-lease d-don't hurt-t Y-Yachiru…I promise to leave-e and n-never come back…"

"Stop your whining!" Kyū growled silencing her before softening her tone "From today onwards I'm gonna train you, so no one I mean no one will ever hurt you again. Especially Naruto-kun here…I know he hurt you before but you accepted the candy from him in the street before because you understood he was honest, that is his true self, the Naruto before was an act. He doesn't want to hurt you but he wants to help you just like me."

Yachiru just stared at Naruto trying to find any tricks or any hidden agendas, a stare Naruto knew all too well for he used to give that exact same stare to plenty of people so Naruto left himself open. Yachiru whose mind was in turmoil decided to give them a chance, "I accept Fox-neechan, but I'm still scared of Kiiroi-niichan."

"Don't worry that won't last long." Kyū answered with a smile.

. **4 days later**

"You think she'll be okay." Naruto questioned Kyū who was walking before him down the beaten dirt road, her appearance more human since she hid her tails and ears.

Kyū gained a tick mark as she grumbled in annoyance "_You think she'll be okay_…You think she'll be okay, Of course she's okay! This is the fifth time today you've asked me this! One more time and I'll wring your neck. She's training with _my_ clone enforced with my _Yōki_ which would last at least 15 days and that includes rigorous training. Yachiru can use _Kage Bunshin_ so I think she'll be occupied till our jobs done."

"Sorry" Naruto still couldn't help but feel worried, it took less than a day for the girl and him to form a bond

"I understand your worry but let's focus on the matter at hand and return as quickly as possible, I have no interest on having your parents find out about this…not yet at least." Kyū spoke and then gestured to the town in the distance, "Any idea about this place."

"A town called Utazu." Naruto said distastefully "Some pretty horrifying anti-demon sentiments, some religious nut named Hinode gathered together a following and called themselves; _Yoru no ken'i (Authority of Night)_, a faction of them called the _Silver Guard (Gin keibitai)_ which represents their military force has a foothold here. I've read the scrolls on this Hinode and I've concluded that she is someone of reputable skill at least in manipulating her followers, she is very dangerous cause she thinks…she believes her every word and action is backed by the gods. There are plenty of religious factions spread about but they all answer to the _Authority of Night_ and Hinode. The Shinobi villages tolerate them because they provide an easy military solution to the demons though their actions have garnered them nothing but rage from the _Samurai_ of _Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country)_. This isn't even the worst of it, a faction called _Sesshōseki (Killing Stone)_ follows a ruthless ideal of utilizing lesser Jinchūriki and Hanyō, twisting them to their ideals and having them believe that in death they will be redeemed of their demonic taint."

"Dad wanted to wipe them out after this came to light but was hindered by the Fire Daimyō who doesn't support it anymore than dad does but cannot stop them without a full scale uprising on their hands. They are maddened zealots so dedicated to the removal of all supernatural beings that they commonly attack people. Many an innocent have been killed through misunderstandings, or simply "just making sure". Their superiors _Spectres (__Fuan__)_ have a frightening policy: When in doubt, assume the person is a monster and kill him. Those who question their leaders or the _Authority's_ methods are assumed to be sympathizers and are slain. Many serve them out of fear, as to speak up means instant death."

"Small wonder why the Samurai despise them…" Kyū froze as she felt a word sink in "_Sesshōseki? _**They dare defile our culture by attaching their crimes to it!**"

Naruto embraced her from behind "Kyū control yourself, we're way too close to the town and I for one don't wanna fight my way in…for now."

Kyū immediately calmed herself "I'm sorry but they defiled a name that means a great deal for us Kitsune."

"Well Shinigami sent us here for a reason and I'd bet my soul it isn't for the Cocoa Caramel brew…well maybe after a few drinks." Naruto really wanted to try it, as his other self's memory showed him that Sasuke orders crates of these monthly and he of all people doesn't like sweets. If he likes it then it's bound to be good.

As they neared the gates, two silver armored guards blocked their path "Hold, travelers. State your names, business and where you hail from."

Naruto growled menacingly when one of the guards ogled Kyū "Our names and business is our own…as for where we hail from are you fool's blind." Naruto tapped his _Hitai-ate (Forehead protector)_.

Now one might think that with this kind of attitude Naruto wouldn't get in the village but he was sure of himself considering the fact that secretly his alter self was an _Authority_ supporter, a part of himself that Naruto hated but thought useful to infiltrate the organization.

One of the guards swiftly called for their captain, whose large yellow eyes seemed filled with hate and short, straight, luxurious, pine-green hair worn in an artistic style. He has a muscular build and towered a few feet above his men and a menacing hammer strapped to his back. His silver armor was streaked with green stripes, "I'm Akihiro Takeda, Captain of the Silver Guard stationed here what business do Shinobi have in my town."

"I'm a Shinobi of the Leaf and this town is under the protectorate of the Fire Daimyō and as such belongs to him, claiming it as yours could be seen as an act of war against our Daimyō. As it is you're on thin ice, blocking my path when as a Leaf Shinobi I possess the right to move across Fire Country." Naruto spoke with a dangerous edge to his voice.

The captain faltered but narrowed his eyes at Naruto "I meant no disrespect, young Shinobi…we just got word of some Shifters wandering this region we can't be too careful."

"Be that as it may, you should know that every _Hitai-ate_ is made from a silver alloy, me actually being a Shifter is impossible. I'm on but a simple escort mission and wish to spend the night." Naruto feigned a tired voice, the captain nodded "Pardon me for asking but you look familiar…"

With an exaggerated sigh Naruto spoke "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

.

It worked…the moment Naruto uttered that sentence he was greeted in like an exalted guest of honor, given the finest room and lavished upon. After all he killed the 'Kyūbi'; he shared a sly smile with Kyū on that. The captain gave him a personal tour of the town and of the social hierarchy within. Naruto was surprised to find out more than 70% of the village was against the Silver Guard and their anti-demon sentiments though the captain grumbled halfheartedly that since none come forward they can't be properly disciplined and those who do are severely punished, to set an example.

Kyū had walked around the village gathering her own information and found out it wasn't just 70% but much more who find the '_Authority'_ distasteful and the Silver Guards severe punishment to the more open sympathizers had backfired to strengthen them against their fanatical beliefs. Why? According to the old Librarian the brew that made this village so popular was the work of a kind demon and a land god who worked together and helped them in their time of crisis and apparently the '_Authority'_ has the same disdain for Land Gods or beneficial beings as well.

Naruto questioned the captain on this, "Why the _Tochigami (__Land Gods)_?"

"Because they're pagan gods who seek to dethrone and replace our Kami. They're nothing but tricksters playing on the good will of the naïve and innocent."

"Is there any truth in his words Kyū?" Naruto asked as he and Kyūbi rested in their room, placing a powerful Privacy Seal first though. Naruto might act the fool but he wasn't going to let anyone eavesdrop on him.

Kyū snarled in anger "Of course not! The fools knows nothing about this and he's only half right, but know this Naruto _Tochigami_ are protected and highly valued by _Yōkai_ and _Ayakashi_ and we will defend them with our lives. Land Gods are guardian deities of an area. They gain strength and power through the belief of those who pray to them and visit their shrines. Corrupt or malevolent Land Gods are a rarity and the others are always benevolent but to sanction the extermination of Land Gods…disgusting, they have no idea of the damage they would cause. The place where a _Tochigami_ blood is spilled by human hands the surrounding lands will die and be polluted for innumerable years not to mention some _Tochigami_ guard sealed demons of notable power…killing them will free these demons. _Tochigami'_ love to play tricks but they never deceive or shirk from their duties and they act as vassals for the Kami."

Naruto was interrupted from questioning further by the knock on the door, "Yes."

"Forgive me Shinobi-san but Captain Akihiro wishes you to join him in today's cleansing ritual." Naruto and Kyū shared a look before Naruto answered "We're coming in a moment."

.

Naruto and Kyū were led to the Silver Guard Barracks when entering, they were overwhelmed by the stench of blood, quickening their pace and throwing open the doors both froze…

Before them was a field of gore as the disemboweled remains of many different Ayakashi and Yōkai were strewn there, including Hanyō of many ages. Naruto nearly lost control of himself when he noticed that many were brutalized and tortured before they were silenced.

Kyū had begun to leak Yōki but due to the remnant Yōki of the beings before them, it had gone unnoticed for now but her anger kept growing walking past the many bodies even innocent children weren't spared, she growled as she saw some hanging from hooks but their throats slit open and many were crucified… they could still hear their dying screams…

"Ah you made it just in time; we were hoping you would be kind enough to pass judgment on these lost souls." The captain spoke in a haughty tone as he gestured to two Hanyō, one a boy no older than Yachiru (11 years old) and a younger probably 6 year old girl. Both were Kitsune Hanyō, the boy put on a brave face as he bared his claws standing protectively over his sister while she cowered sobbing.

"Pl-Please d-d-don't h-hurt them *cough* *cough*" Naruto's expression was blank as he turned towards a blonde haired woman clearly human, but of immense beauty her entire body was covered in slashes and whip marks and judging by the amount of blood pooling around her she wouldn't last long. Naruto knew instantly that she was the mother and his and Kyū's rage just intensified when they realized that she was raped repeatedly.

The captain stomped upon her chest "Silence you whore! The demon blood in them will see their souls in Hell, by doing this we will purify them and allow them to pass on to heaven. Their sins can be absolved but you who've given her flesh willingly to a demon are above redemption."

Many of the soldiers laughed, jeered and cheered as the captain unhooked his hammer, raising it high above his head and swinging it towards the woman's head…there was a shower of blood but his stroke never fell…there was a dull thud but it wasn't his hammer hitting its mark…it was his severed arm and hammer flying across the room and slamming into the wall, the man screamed as he clutched his left shoulder where his arm would be and attempted to stem the vast flow of blood.

It was Kyū who snapped her features more feral, her crimson eyes and slit pupil filled with rage. She flicked her claws to rid the blood on it and she charged the first few Soldiers who were felled swiftly due to their surprise but they soon gathered their wits and attempted to stop the tide that was Kyūbi. They were being cut down swiftly and mercilessly by her.

Naruto just stared blankly at the children before him completely disregarding the soldiers surrounding him till one stabbed him in the back through his abdomen but his form just vanished into thin air, it was but an afterimage and he appeared by the wall picking up the captains hammer he jumped into the fray.

Soon not much of them were left for they fell like paper before the gale as Kyū and Naruto unleashed upon them. If any pleaded for mercy they didn't hear for they didn't deserve any, they gave chase and struck down any Soldier who ran and they ventured into the halls striking down all officers, Naruto didn't need to check if they were innocent or not for Shinigami's gift kicked in and all he saw was red for he saw their crimes… their sins.

Then he felt the hammer he held react to his current state as it took on more menacing look… as in crimson spikes protruded from it and it held a fiery glow. Each time Naruto struck down someone the hammer lit up in flames and as Naruto struck down the last of them he returned to the barracks field where Kyū knelt beside the dying woman, she turned and shook her head and Naruto understood.

"Pl-Please l-look a-after t-them…"

"Your name." Naruto asked softly, "Y-Yaegiri…"

"Upon my _Nindō (Ninja way)_, Yaegiri-san I swear." The woman gave him a smile and Naruto watched as her life ebbed away and eyes fell dead. The cry of anguish the kids gave was heart wrenching and through the noise they heard mocking laughter.

They turned to the captain who was covered in his own blood "Serves the bitch right and you all would be joining her soon enough. With the plans the _Authority_ has we'll sweep this land clean of the filth including sympathizers like you…the time of the Shinobi villages is soon coming to an end."

The boy snarled as he charged the man, intent on avenging his mother but his hand was stopped by Naruto who raised his hammer aflame and touched the severed limb cauterizing the wound. But none too gently as the man screamed in agony.

"I should kill you but no that would be too simple. If you had shut your mouth I'd have put you out of your misery but now you'll face the interrogators back home but not before Kyū here has her fun." Naruto slammed his foot on his face knocking him out.

He turned to Kyū, "Take this bastard and the two children and go back to base, I'll get the sword and be on my way. Keep the _Hiraishin_ array ready."

In a crimson flash Kyū vanished and Naruto went to work of relieving the Silver Guard of anything valuable.

.

Naruto had sealed away the bodies of the innocent, taking only a small portion of the stashed money and leaving the majority for the people of the town along with the armory of the barracks, then burning the place to the ground. Naruto left a scroll with the Town head explaining his actions and to call upon the Daimyō for help as soon as possible for the burning of a barracks will not go unnoticed by the _Silver_ _Guard._

Naruto stood stock still as he had double timed to the area the Shinigami had told him only to find the place a battlefield, 5 dead bodies – 3 Kusa and 2 Ame including Aoi Rokushō the Chūnin who escaped with the _Raijin no Ken_ and defected to Ame.

Naruto swiftly searched him for the sword but it wasn't on him and judging from the position and of the battle damage both Ame and Kusa Nin' were on the same side. Naruto's theory proved right when he found a mission scroll on Aoi's body apparently this was a joint escort mission to _Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound)… 'Otogakure (Hidden Sound Village)!'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the telltale sound of a fight, moving towards it he found two Kunoichi throwing jutsu like it's nobody's business. Naruto was getting hot under his collar as he watched one of them attempt to kiss the other.

Naruto then realized who the two were; one was Fūka a fairly tall, voluptuous woman who dressed in provocative attire. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink and shoulder less gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also consisted of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her hair. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. Her usual carefree and seductive expression was replaced by her demonic rage expression which he remembered so well.

The other was Kujaku just as voluptuous as Fūka. Her clothing consisted of a sleeveless black overcoat with a fur collar with gloves reaching her upper arms and a red dress. She also wore thigh length black boots. She has hazel eyes and short emerald green hair with blonde streaks framing either side of her face. She wielded her _Fujaku Hishō Shōken (Weakness less Soaring Short swords)_ the pair of twin short swords created by _Takumi Village (Artisan Village)_, she wore the Takumi forehead protector.

Naruto was surprised to see both of them here, Kujaku was supposed to be with the _Shitenshōnin (Four Celestials) _and Fūka with that bastard Kazuma/Furido' team…

Naruto didn't have much time to wonder about this strange turn of events when he spotted the _Raijin no Ken_ lying not far from his position but he also found a girl bound nearby, her red hair is mid back length, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wears brown glasses, a lavender color top, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. If she were conscious he knew she'd have red eyes matching her hair.

Naruto knew who _Kusa_ and _Ame_ were escorting to _Otogakure_.

Karin Uzumaki…

* * *

Yo, well what do you think,

Review and on another note I'm sorry to inform you'll I won't be updating my Fics till after or mid October, I'm not abandoning any of my stories they're just on hiatus till I finish up with my exams, so see you guys soon.


End file.
